Leaving Home
by BeyondMello1317
Summary: Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Skye have been home for good for a year now. But what happens when they decide to leave again to investigate Kng Mickey's letter? How is the Orginization still wreaking havoc, and how are they going to stop them this time?
1. Chapter 1

It was another sickeningly sunny and warm day on the beach of Destiny Islands. I sat in the comforting shade of a palm tree, watching Sora, Riku, and Kairi act like children even though Sora and Kairi are sixteen and Riku seventeen. It makes me a little nauseous. I wish they'd just grow up. Oh, I suppose I should introduce myself.

I'm Skye Strife. Before you ask, yes, Cloud is my older brother. I lived with him after our parents died back in Midgar. He ended up having to raise me and we moved to Hollow Bastion. That's where I met Kairi. She had lived with her grandmother and she was always trying to set us up to become friends. Kairi being a year younger than me, I tried to distance myself as much as possible. Damn she was annoying. She hasn't really changed. Life in Hollow Bastion was..well, average.

Then it all went to hell.

All I can really remember were strange creatures attacking. Cloud, Leon, and Yuffie were always off fighting, so I had to stay pent up with Kairi and her grandmother. Damn old lady was always treating me like I was related to her or something. She was overprotective I guess.

And then we left.

She took me from my brother. From Leon. From Yuffie. From the only people I had ever considered a family after my parents' death. She took me from them and brought me to this hell hole. To strange faces and people. To unfamiliar surroundings. My own personal hell. In retrospect, I think that's what made me so antisocial.

That, or Sora.

Sure, he was friendly. He welcomed both Kairi and I with open arms. Well, more of open arms that were already tight around you before you had time to refuse. Riku was different. I was drawn to him from the moment I saw him. It might have been the aqua eyes, or the shining silver hair. I'm not really sure. He was the first and only real friend I've made here. But enough about me and my past. I have a story to tell.

I continued watching and scoffed. I turned my attention back to the book in my lap. That's all I ever do anymore is read. I heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see Riku staring down at me.

"What do you want?" I inquired in a sour tone, "Don't you want to go play with you fwiends?"

"Don't start with me. You looked lonely. Thought I'd keep you company."

"Well, I'm a little preoccupied, but if you insist.." I said as I gestured to the open spot next to me.

Riku sat down and just stared straight ahead. He was obviously thinking about something. Something important. He has a sort of air about when he is.

"Hey, Skye?" he asked.

"Hmm?" I replied only half paying attention. _Please no stupid rambling…_I thought.

"I think we should all leave again."

"What?!" I asked, surprised. My eyes must've been wider than I thought because Riku was chuckling a little.

"I think we should all leave again. Me, you, Sora, and Kairi." he answered with a slight tone of excitement laced in his words.

"And why do you say that? We just got back again. And I doubt any of our parents will be thrilled about us leaving again." I said turning my attention back to my book.

"Who cares? I'm going to be legal in a couple days, and we just up and left last time. C'mon. It'd be fun. Just like old times. And I know you want to see your brother again."

I just made a soft "hmph" noise in response.

"You know I'm right. Sora and Kairi already agreed to it."

"Then why don't you go? You don't need me."

"Yeah we do! It wouldn't be the same! Pwease Skye?" he begged.

I turned my head to face him and saw what I knew I would, but didn't want to. He was pouting and using the eyes. I can never resist those and he knows it, the bastard.

"Fine," I sighed, "But you guys are doing all the work. I'm just along for the ride."

"Oh thank you, Skye! I'm so glad you're coming!" he nearly shouted.

He jumped to his feet, but before darting away, bent down and pulled me into a quick kiss. It only lasted a millisecond and then he was gone.

_What the hell was that?_ I though to myelf. I touched my fingers to my lips and blushed a little. _I could've sworn he had it for Sora…Oh well. He knows how I feel about him._

**End Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

_There stood a dark hooded figure before me. I could see the faint outline of the person's face. It was a man._

"_Come forth, Strife. Take your punishment you deserve," the figure commanded._

_I walked forward, not able to control my movements. As I got closer to the man, I could see an executioner behind him with is dull, heavy sword glinting in the…was it moonlight?_

_I didn't have time to think about that._

"_Wha?? What's going on?!" I shouted hysterically._

_Three more hooded figures restrained me and held my neck to the block. I heard the woosh of the blade flying towards my flesh and…_

I awoke in my heated room in Destiny Islands. My body covered in a cold sweat. I rolled out of bed and sat on the edge of my mattress.

"I've been having that dream ever since Riku told me we were leaving again…" I said aloud, "Riku..Riku….RIKU!" I shouted, "I totally forgot! He's eighteen today!"

I whirled out of bed and threw on my clothes, brushed my teeth and hair, and fit my orange goggles onto my forehead. I ran for the front door and bolted outside, headed to the dock to go to the smaller island.

_I can't believe I forgot._ I mentally kicked myself until I go to the island and saw Riku sitting on the beach all alone. I ran up to him and stood in front of him.

"Where is everyone?" I asked between breaths.

"I asked them to leave me alone for my birthday, although Sora said he has something special for me later. Probably a stupid party," he said as he lay back onto the warm sand.

_Not exactly…_ I though to myself and I giggled at what I knew Sora really had planned for his friend.

"What's so funny?" he asked quizzically.

"It's a surprise," I told him as I burst into a fit of laughter.

"So, we finished our transportation. We're leaving tomorrow," he said with slight excitement.

"And just how do all of you plan on leaving? Not by raft, I hope."

"No. We learned that lesson. The King sent us some Gummy ship pieces to help us."

"Oh." I had nothing else to say.

I wasn't particularly excited about leaving. Whenever we leave, we leave for a long time. And we have to save multiple worlds from their demise. Blah, blah, blah, action adventure and all that. I just want to relax for once. Read a book, paint. Have some "me" time.

"Hey Skye? Since we're alone and all..I have something I've needed to tell someone for a long while."

"What is it, Riku?"

"I…I'm gay. And I'm..in love with Sora," he confessed to me.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, everyone already knows. Even Sora," I told him.

"What?! That's terrible!"

"Nah. You'll see why when Sora gives you your surprise."

I'm sorry, but the thought of Sora in a Sweet Loli dress on my bed waiting for me scares me a little, but I'm sure Riku will like it.

"Well, thanks for listening anyways. It really meant a lot."

"Anytime."

Riku stood up to leave.

"Don't forget, we're leaving tomorrow. Pack tonight," he reminded me and then he was off.

I sighed and laid down onto the sandy beach. I let my mind wander as I listened to the waves lapping against the shoreline. My minds eye found my brother, Cloud. But he seemed different somehow. Sad. I couldn't figure out why. I hadn't realized I'd fallen asleep until I was shaken awake by Kairi.

"Skye! We need to pack! We're leaving tomorrow!" she said ecstatically.

"Oh right." I said still in a daze from my nap.

The sun had gone down and only two or three stars were in the sky. The moon shone like a flashlight in the blackness.

"That was definitely moonlight in my dream," I said to myself.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing."

Kairi and I went home to pack and tell her grandmother goodbye.


End file.
